


It All Comes Back to This

by thegreatwall0fsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Roommates, Schmoop, Tragedy, semi-college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwall0fsam/pseuds/thegreatwall0fsam
Summary: Tragedy hits the lives of the family Padalecki when Jensen Ackles is 16 years old. Now that he's older and unknowingly answers an ad for a roommate, Jensen comes face to face with the only surviving member.





	It All Comes Back to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenhighways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/gifts).



> I apologize for how late this was. It was a second attempt late in the game and I wish I had the time to flesh it out more but I hope you enjoy this. I attempted to include some of your likes, I really do hope you like this.

Jensen Ackles knew the name Jared Padalecki long before he ever met him.

The entire town knew the name of Padalecki; immigrants from Poland who practically built the city from the ground up.

It's part of the history lessons in their schools, everyone finds out how and why the Padalecki's are the founders of their sweet, home grown little blink of a town. Their names are synonymous with Town Hall, the hospital and the park with the glistening lake.

But on the night of May 3rd the Padalecki name would become the topic of tragedy. It would be the talk of the town for years, maybe even decades as the most interesting, horribly tragic incident in their small, little town.

When Jensen was 16 years old a fire engulfed the house in the early morning hours, killing the entire family except Jared who'd been out of town for a rescheduled forensics competition.

An urban legend of their sleepy little town is the coaches were made aware of the fire but didn't tell Jared so as not to handicap their team. They did win and Jared played a fundamental role in their victory.

Jensen didn't go to Jared's school, didn't know Jared but he'd never forget the headlines and news stories or when he came home from football practice and found his mother crying on the couch watching the live coverage of the funeral.

_"It's just so terrible," she reached for him and hugged him close. "That poor boy has no one now," her voice broke._

Nothing so devastating had ever happened in their town and Jared moved away to live with family in Oregon before Jensen ever got to meet him.

So it's completely shocking when he see Jared Padalecki smiling at him from the open doorway of the new condo he's checking out.

"Hey, Jensen right?" Jared asks brightly, his tone welcoming and the utmost polite.

It takes Jensen a moment to respond, speechless with how tall and handsome he's turned out. He's huge; shoulders wide like a football player and a face that belongs in people's dreams.

The one and only photograph Jensen knows of Jared is his middle school picture and all the invasive camera shots of his puffy emotional face at the funeral.

He looks the same just grown up, just more handsome and more importantly happy.

Jensen shoots his hand out and eases a smile across his mouth, which, he hopes looks pleasant. "Yeah, that's right. Jared, is it?" he asks and feels the warmth of Jared's gigantic hand enclose his own like a soft glove.

Jared's grin seems to get bigger as he nods and opens the door wide, taking a step back to let him enter. "You got it, please come in."

Jensen steps into the living room and lets his eyes survey the clean, rustic decorated apartment.

Jensen is transferring from the local junior college, finally getting enough credits to start the graphic design program. The school's 40 miles away from home and Jensen refuses to make the round trip drive everyday so apartment hunting has become first propriety.

The ad was for a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom, condo just three blocks from the university; rent is split in half; master bedroom with private bathroom is negotiable for extra rent and bills are split in half for electric and cable/internet. It's a little pricier than Jensen was initially looking for but his parents started a college fund long before he was born and it affords for a comfortable collage life.

The condo is bigger than Jensen anticipates, three stories with more space than advertised. The price makes more sense now.

Jared guides him through each floor; master bedroom, en-suite bathroom and laundry room cover the 1st floor. The second floor holds the smaller bedroom, guest bathroom, kitchen and living room with a balcony. The third story is the office loft, which has a full sized bed for any additional guests.

It's actually perfect and a lot better than Jensen was looking for. He can afford the additional pay for the master bedroom but doesn't really care, the room is big in itself so either is a win.

Jared leads them back to living room and takes a seat on one of two very comfortable looking lazy boys. "So what do you think?" he asks.

Jensen looks around, it feels homey and welcoming; there must be a cinnamon apple plug in somewhere because everything smells very nice and calming. "It looks good," Jensen takes a seat on the big leather sectional, letting his eyes wander. Everything is so carefully decorated, when he steals a glance at Jared in his jeans and flannel with a heavy pair of boots, Jensen is sure he didn't decorate the apartment himself. "How much more for the master bedroom?" he questions and Jared puffs out a breath laugh.

"Well, considering it's basically the whole 1st floor, I think it's pretty fair at $100 more," Jared leans back comfortably and stretches his legs. "That ok?"

Jensen runs through the expenses before he gives a slight nod. "So, do you own this place or you rent it and need help keeping up?"

Jared doesn't answer immediately, thinking and looking at Jensen like he's contemplating whether to tell the truth. Finally, Jared grins beautifully, "It's mine, but it's too big and I usually like to cut the students a break," he admits looks around the area. "It's a nice space, great location. Not far from my job and school, so never thought to get rid of it and I still make a little on the side so all works out," he shrugs and get to his feet. "So how's it sound?"

Jensen gets to his feet, takes another look around, it's the nicest place he's found so far and the rent really isn't bad even with the additional money for the master bedroom. He'd be a fool to let it go.

"Actually, I think it sounds really good," Jensen slides one hand into his pocket and looks up at his new roommate, "You've got yourself a roommate," Jensen extends his other hand and Jared gives the biggest, hearty handshake of his life.

"Great, but I've still got a couple more people coming by to check out the place," Jared confesses and Jensen knows he's got a look on his face because Jared's hand gives him a big squeeze. "Don't worry, you're at the top of the list," he gives him a charming smile that Jensen feels down to his toes and a wink that's just shy of obscene. At least Jensen thinks so. "I'll give you a call later tonight if that’s ok?"

Jensen nods and looks up at him. It hadn't even occurred to him they've been holding hands this whole time. "Uh yeah, great. I'll look forward to the call," Jensen shakes again and smiles, hopefully it's not too embarrassing.

Jared holds his hand tight and gives him a hearty squeeze. They finally let go and Jensen opens the door.

On his way out Jared clears his throat, "By the way, I'm gay," he says bluntly, without a smile, purely informative and Jensen can tell he's watching for any reaction he may have to the confession.

Jensen turns and looks him in the eye, "I'm ok with that," he answers honestly and Jared seems to soften and smile. "I identify as Pan. Is that going to be a problem?" Jensen asks and Jared's smile manages to get bigger and a little magical. He really is beautifully handsome and maybe that's a little dangerous.

"No," Jared shakes his head and Jensen feels his heart skip, hasn't happened since he first laid eyes on his first serious boyfriend in high school. "Not at all."

Jensen nods and grins, giving him a salute, "No offense but I hope the others suck," he jokes and Jared laughs, his chestnut hair curling romantically around his sharp jaw. "I'll talk to you later then," he walks backwards down the walk way and grins at his future roommate. Jensen knows it will be him. "It was nice meeting you, Jared."

Jared's eyes brighten, "You too, Jensen," he finally waves and laughs when Jensen trips unceremoniously over a sprinkler hole in the yard.

Jensen can still hear Jared's cackle of laughter as he drives back to his parent's house and waits impatiently for Jared's call.

 

The answer comes in the form of a voice mail later that night. Jensen's phone blinks as he comes out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and extra towel around his shoulders as he listens in.

 _"Hi, Jensen, it's Jared. Wanted to let you know I went with someone else,"_ Jensen's heart stops until he hears the cheerful chime of Jared's laughter, _"I'm fucking with you. You're in. I'll need first month's rent and half of the initial deposit, the master is yours and you can move in whenever you want. I'll be leaving for a couple weeks before school starts so come by and I'll give you a copy of the keys. Uh, yeah, I think that's all. Give me a call or come by, whatever works. Um. Yeah, uh bye. It's Jared from the apartment,"_ he rushes and Jensen feels the heat on his cheeks.

"Everything ok?" Jensen's mom peeks her head through his bedroom door and Jensen nods.

"Yeah, got the apartment," he tells her and she claps her hands.

"Oh honey, that's great," she makes her way into the room and gives him a hug. Jensen holds her close.

Jensen thinks about not mentioning Jared but he doesn't see any harm in it, what happened to the family was so long ago. "It's with Jared Padalecki," he admits after a moment and feels his mother stiffen instantly.

His mother looks at him with the same kind of surprise everyone else in the city does at the mention of the Padalecki name.

“Did you tell him who you are?” she sits and immediately starts folding one of his shirts from the floor on her lap out of nervous habit. She’s been doing that for years, can’t help it even when he’s asked her to stop. Jensen tugs the shirt from her twitchy grasp and throws it in the laundry basket.

“Mom, he doesn’t know who I am, I don’t think it’s going to matter,” he shrugs. “I’m sure it’ll come up at some point but don’t really see why it matters right now. Anyway I can pretty much move in any day, he’s leaving to go back home for a while so I’m going get the keys and start packing.”

His mom nods a little solemnly. “Need some help? Got all the cleaning done early, could use something to do,” she grins and it’s something he’s going to miss seeing every day.

Jensen hugs his mom and kisses the side of her head. “Thanks, mama, I really appreciate you.”

 

Jared smiles brightly when he opens the door. “Good to see you again, glad you decided to take me up on the offer. “ He moves aside and lets Jensen through with a flourishing wave of his arm.

Jensen chuckles. “You always this cheerful?” he asks him and hears the soft chuckle behind him as the door closes.

“You have no idea,” Jared winks and it makes Jensen’s stomach jump. “So I’m actually headed out of here, pretty quick, so I’ll get you those keys,” he moves past Jensen, their shoulders brushing slightly. “Didn’t know which superhero is your favorite,” Jared heads up the stairs to the second floor and stops at the kitchen counter, “so I got you a Captain America,” Jared eyes Jensen up and down carefully, “yeah, you look like a Captain,” he grins and holds out a key ring with an enameled Marvel Captain America shield.

Jensen can’t fight the smile, “not my favorite but a very close second,” he takes the keys and loops his finger through the ring, “I’m actually a Thor kind of guy,” he admits and Jared laughs shoving his hand in his pocket before pulling out and revealing a shiny metal hammer key ring.

“I think this was meant to be,” Jared’s smile is like actual sunshine, “can’t wait to get to know you better when I get back, but in the meantime, make yourself at home. I just went shopping so there’s food in the fridge if you want to stay. There’s a playstation and xbox, some games, dvds all that shit's in the living room.”

Jensen watches Jared grab his bag and heave it over his shoulder heading back towards the stairs. Jensen follows him, looks like they’re leaving.

“Uh great, thanks, Jared, really, the place looks great. I’ve actually got the rent and deposit for you,” Jensen reaches for his wallet and pauses on the last step, he notices he’s about Jared’s height now and it’s easier to look into the galaxy of his eyes. He hands over the cash and Jared's lip twitches as he takes it.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Jensen," Jared slides the cash in his back pocket. "Now don't make me have to hunt you down when rent time comes around," Jared winks with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Jensen laughs and hopes it doesn't sound as hysterical as it down in his own ears. "I'm good for it, promise," Jensen assures and the both of them head out of their home.

Their home.

They are now living together and Jensen catches the delicate way Jared's fingers lock the door and twist the doorknob just to make sure it's locked.

"I'll see you when I get back, Jen," Jared grips at his army bag style duffle, "you ok with me calling you Jen?"

Jensen doesn't particularly like it, especially since it's a fast and loose gateway to Jenny which he's spent most of his life avoiding. "Not really," he finally admits but feels his cheeks flush as soon as Jared barks out a deep laugh and leans in so close he can feel Jared's breath on his cheeks.

"I'm really looking forward to getting to know you, Jensen. See you soon," he smiles and it's sweet and coy and playfully charming.

"You too," Jensen speaks carefully and turns around heading for his car.

It really is going to be fun getting to know Jared Padalecki, the kid who's entire family burned one horribly cold night years ago.

 

Jensen has been living with Jared for almost four months and knows he's an avid football fan; loves a good beer, expensive liquor and likes to hustle at the local pool halls to make easy money. Jared disappears on the 3th of every month, Jensen doesn't see him until the sky is dark and it's too late to call it the 3rd anymore when Jensen hears the front door open. He never asks him where he goes, or what makes the day so secretive.

Jensen has an idea but doesn't mention it.

He's working on his typography final in bed when there's a knock at the door. Jensen sits up, setting his drawing tablet aside. "Come in," he calls out and gathers his things scattered around his bed.

Jared pops his head in; he looks windblown and flushed from the biting winter cold. "Hey, still awake?" he asks and makes his way in as soon as Jensen waves him over. "I know it's late," he pulls out the desk chair and straddles it backward like a movie bad boy. He looks so handsome and gentle. "I'm not bothering you am I?" he asks carefully and Jensen shakes his head, clearing the bed.

"No, just finishing up some things anyway," he lies and smoothens down the bed. "How you doing?" he asks him and Jared's biting at his full bottom lip, he looks torn about how to answer so Jensen tosses him a pillow to break the tension. "Come on, Seth Meyers has a New Closer look and it gonna be hilarious," he gives Jared his space and moves aside.

It doesn't take Jared more than a few seconds before he's kicking off his shoes, hugging the pillow close to his chest and burying under the blankets while Jensen turns his television on and pulling up YouTube on his amazon fire stick.

"I didn't think he was gonna be that great as a host but he's really good," Jared scoots up and settles with his back against the hardwood headboard of Jensen's bed.

They don't normally do this, lie in the same bed, but it happens sometimes.

It's a good personal time for him.

Sometimes Jensen doesn't think he's getting anywhere with getting to know Jared, sometimes he thinks they could be best friends. Times like this, with Jared so close beside him he thinks they'll have years of friendship ahead of him and it's comforting.

Jared is honestly one of the nicest guys he's ever met. With what Jensen knows about him he doesn't understand how he isn't being held in a padded cell. He lets his mind venture in the morbid depths of pain, the death of his own family and Jensen doesn't know how anyone could ever understand how he gets thru every single day.

"You had a good day?" Jensen asks while they wait for the Internet to stop buffering. He glances over at Jared who's chewing at the inside of his cheek, his eyes a little glassy. "Haven't seen you all day," he mentions, bunching the blankets comfortably about his waist. He makes sure there's enough for Jared to use.

It takes Jared a moment to answer. "It wasn't a great day," he admits with a croak in his voice that makes Jensen wince, hopefully not to visibly. "But you know, today's a bad day," he looks over at Jensen and catches his gaze, trapping him in the glowing world of his multicolored eyes.

Jensen hears the loud 8G house band music as soon as the clip starts and turns to it. They haven't talked about Jared's past.

"He's really cute," Jared mentions after a moment, breaking the tension and Jensen sighs with a nod. "He was really good on SNL."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees and tries to ignore the swoops in his stomach as he feels Jared lean into him and bury down a little more on his bed.

 

If Jensen were a hopeless romantic he'd call his new living arrangement perfect and wonderful; but he's not. At least not really, even though he honestly can't imagine living anywhere else or having any other roommate.

Jensen knows he's got increasingly romantic feelings for Jared, can feel it in the way his stomach does a somersault when he catches the most beautiful of Jared's smiles. The way he babbles when he's cooking or washing dishes, literally being the most embarrassing and Jared never calls him out or makes fun of him which only makes things worse because Jared is quite possibly the best person Jensen has ever met.

Jensen doesn't know if Jared actually attends school, he's never actually seen him on campus but he also doesn't know if he has a job, Jared hasn't mentioned it at all. Often times Jared's car is gone before Jensen leaves for classes and mostly returns before him unless he tells him otherwise.

They eat dinner together at least four times a week.

Jared also has a lot of friends, friends Jensen actually likes and he's always pretty considerate, texting Jensen or calling to let him know the house is going to be full of loud, obnoxious drunk guys so he may want to study at the library or some place else.

So he's surprised to come home from a shitty day at school, heads straight to the kitchen for a beer and sees a gorgeous dark haired, blue eyes dream boat sitting on the couch and Jared is nowhere in sight.

Jensen pauses, the man is older, has grey in his beard and looks like he bathes in greasy and leather.

"Uh hi," he closes the fridge door, the bottle of a cold beer curled under his fingers.

Mr. Stranger smiles, it's easy and charming and makes Jensen's heart jump into his throat like it’s shy. "Well, look at you," he stands up and is big and broad and like a knight walking towards him. "You're Jensen," his voice is smoky and deep and he talks to him like it’s not the first time he's said his name.

Jensen feels his arm reaching out on it’s on to offer his beer. "That's right. You are?" Jensen asks and turns back around to grab himself a beer, breaking the weird sexy tension starting to stir around the air. Jensen can hear the heavy footfalls of Mr. Stranger moving away. He takes a deep breath and grabs a beer for himself.

"I'm Jeff," comes the deep answer and Jensen finds a playful little smile on his lips. "It's nice to see you, Jensen. Jared talks about you all the time."

The blush comes in a wave of warmth from the crown of his head to his toes. "Does he?" Jensen twists the cap off his beer off and takes a nice long drink, hoping he's not blushing.

Jeff nods, still smiling. "Yes, he sure does. He seems to like you," Jeff leans back against the counter, his shoulders relaxed and calm.

Jensen feels himself relaxing. "I like him too, he's a great roommate," Jensen nods and takes another drink as Jared flies through the front door, take out bags from the expensive Italian restaurant across town.

"My god, there was an accident on the way back, backed traffic for miles. I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to call but-" he stops abruptly when he spots Jensen. It's not weird but he looks embarrassed almost immediately, "Jensen, I didn't know you were home, I'm sorry," he begins to apologize as he sets the bags down on the table but Jensen is shaking his head, waving him off.

"No, man, it's ok."

Jared combs his hand through his hair and looks at Jeff, then at Jensen, then back at Jeff who scoffs out a laugh as he makes his exit from the kitchen and heads to the table.

"Well, there's more than enough-" Jared waves his hand at the bags of food, Jensen believe him, Jared always orders enough for a party even when it's just the two of them. "You are welcome to join, us. Uh, Jeff, this is Jeff," he adds, remembering he never actually mentioned the third non roommate person in the room.

Jensen thinks he's cute while he's struggling. "Really, it's cool. I actually ate before I got home," he lies, it doesn't help that his stomach roars at that very moment and Jensen can feel the tips of his ears turning embarrassingly bright. "I'm just gonna disappear in my room. Let you two be." He opens the fridge, grabs another beer and the left over chicken salad.

When Jensen turns around Jared's in his air space, tall and looking apologetic, because that is exactly the type of guy Jared is. "Jen, I'm sorry. Really stay-"

"Jared, stop," Jensen laughs and brushes past him, making sure to snag the bag of chips on his way to his room. "Jeff, it was nice meeting you," Jensen tips his bottle up to him and gets one in return.

"You too Jensen."

He heads down stairs before Jared can say anything else and closes the door with a closed eye’d sigh.

Jensen really hopes they're just friends.

 

It's almost ten when Jensen finally decides to venture out of his room; he finds Jared at the front door, leaning out towards Jeff, a beautiful smile smeared like love across his face. Jensen practically tip toes up the stairs towards the kitchen. He needs another drink, not because he's been wondering what Jeff and Jared have been doing for the last 3 hours. Jensen set the empty bowel in the sink and puts the chips away before he grabs another beer.

The delicious smell of food is still in the air as Jensen tosses the bottle cap in the garbage.

He hears the door close and finds Jared heading up the stairs toward him.

"There's plenty of leftovers if you'd like some." Jared takes a seat at the bar, accepts the beer Jensen offers him and takes a long drink, eyes right on Jensen, like they're trying to burn him, read his brain.

"So uh, Jeff," Jensen backs up against the countertop, "he seems really cool. A little old for you," Jensen smirks and is rewarded with little scoff of amusement from Jared.

"He's a friend," Jared tells him, "a really good friend," he adds and looks right into Jensen's eyes. "He's from back home," Jared admits and this time Jensen can't help but notice the very succinct way he says it and it raises the hair at the back of his neck.

"Oh?"

Jared nods and turns his eyes back down to his beer, picking at the label. "I don't think I ever asked you where you're from. I just assumed you were from here," Jared speaks carefully.

Jensen breathes in deep and takes another drink, can hear the gulp in his throat as it slides down. The air is beginning to feel thick, a little suffocating because he knew eventually they were going to have this conversation. Jensen is sure he hasn't seen Jeff before but that doesn't mean Jeff hasn't seen him and therein lies the problem.

Jared looks uncomfortable. "Jensen, you from here?" he asks bluntly, not angry or unkind and looks at him, into his eyes and Jensen can tell all he wants is the truth.

He doesn't even consider lying, knows this conversation would be had one day. It seems the day he comes home to a stranger is going to be the day, not exactly like he imagined it would be. "No," he answers, crossing his arms over his chest, the lip of the beer soaking just slightly into his shirtsleeve.

Jared nods like he knows. "Jeff says you look familiar," he tells him carefully, "says he thinks you're from back home."

Jensen feels just the slightest skip of his heart, a soft swift thump in his chest. "Oh yeah?"

Jared sighs and it's deep and heavy. "You know who I am?"

"Yes," Jensen answers honestly, there's no point in lying, he respects Jared too much to do that. The worst thing Jared can do is kick him out, which would really suck but Jensen thinks he knows Jared well enough that it won't come to that. They’re adults and not once has Jensen every tried to pry or dig into his life; he already knows what happened, he doesn’t need the details. Really has no interest to ever find out.

Jared stays quiet for a few moments, taking a few more drinks. Jensen doesn't want to make it a bigger deal than it has to be, it really isn't. He's only roommates with a member of the family who founded his home town and lost his entire family in a horrific tragedy.

It could be worse. Maybe.

Jared finishes his beer and stands up. "I think I'll call it a night," he nods and Jensen reaches over, grabs the empty bottle from his hand. Their fingers brush and Jensen feels the shock down to his toes. "Night, Jen," Jared offers the briefest of smiles and heads to his room without another word.

Jensen thinks he can breathe again as soon as the door closes and he leans back on the counter with a heavy sigh. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath and runs a hand through his hair.

He doesn't know if anything more is going to come of this, he can't imagine Jared won't address it again, then again, he doesn't know how Jared handles this kind of situation, or what he's had to deal with in the past. Whatever happens, Jensen hopes he doesn't wake up to an eviction notice on his door.

 

It's almost midnight and Jensen can't sleep, has been lying in bed flipping through Netflix when he hears a knock at the door. Struggling against his blankets he sits up and clears his throat. "Come in," he calls out and flips on the bedside lamp.

Jared's head peeks through the doorway, he looks tired and a little emotional. "Can't sleep?" he asks and Jensen smiles at him with a quick shake of his head. "Can I?" he leaves it hanging, ready for a rejection, just in case.

Jensen doesn't think he could ever reject him. "You don't have to ask." He moves over to the other side of the bed, a little cold but will get warm enough as soon as Jared joins him.

The few times they've shared a bed, Jared's nothing but heat; a furnace beside him and normally Jensen hates it but there's something about Jared, something that makes it bearable.

Jared smiles softly as he closes the door behind him and crawls in beside Jensen, decides to lie down instead of sitting. Looks like he's planning on staying the night. Jensen is ok with that.

"Whatcha watching?" Jared asks quietly, eyes on the television.

Jared really is so handsome. Jensen tries not to stare too long at his profile. It’s a tendency he has, has been called out on it several times before. It's just a little difficult, Jensen has no clue where they are right now and it’s a little terrifying so he wiggles down in bed and hands over the remote.

"Can't find anything, you pick," he tells him and feels that same pleasant little shock as their fingers brush again. "Whatever you want to watch," he says.

"Jersey shore," Jared jokes and laughs at the look on Jensen's face.

He knows Jensen hates the show but it's great to hear that happy sound. It's so contagious.

"I retract my original offer." Jensen gives him a shove, almost knocking him out of bed and the little joke of a laugh turns into a bellyache bellow so loud Jensen feels Jared's joy warm him up and snuggle around his heart. "You're an idiot," he mutters with a grin.

Jared's still chuckling as he steadies himself back up and runs his hands down the covers to smooth out the wrinkles, he snuggles in and looks up at Jensen with those beautiful galaxy eyes of his. "You have a really great smile."

Jensen feels the moment the blood rushes to face in complete embarrassment and adoration. "Shut up," he hits Jared with a pillow and laughs when Jared snorts and kicks his legs wildly in surprise.

It takes a few minutes before they settle down and Jared is leaning against Jensen, just the way he likes, comfortable and personal, the way close friends are with each other.

Jared settles on The Great British Bake Off, which is quite possibly the best decision. Jensen's already watched a full season and doesn't mind re-watching it; he loves all the contestants with their accents and politeness.

"Everyone keeps telling me to watch this, but I don't know why because I can't bake for shit," Jared wipes at his nose and sniffs.

He really is the cutest. 

"It doesn't matter if you know how to bake," Jensen tells him, "it's about the amazing results, the cutthroat competition," Jensen grins and looks over a Jared. He doesn't want to stop staring.

"Cutthroat competition," Jared scoffs and wipes at his eyes while he yawns. He looks so adorably sleepy.

They settle in and lean and eventually seem to share the same pillow.

Somewhere between a Paul technical and a Sue joke Jared starts talking again, he’s not looking at him, maybe doesn’t want to sound accusatory.

"Did you know it was me when you applied for the room?" Jared asks carefully, a little quietly but Jensen is so close, he can hear him crystal clear.

"No," Jensen answers and moves in just a little closer, their arms flushed against each other. He knows this is when they're actually going to talk about it and Jensen doesn't care either way. He knows all he needs to about what happened. Nothing else matters, no one should even care. It's no one's business. "I didn't know it was you until you opened the door," Jensen admits his truth and waits for his fate. "Even then, all I wanted was a nice place to stay," and that really is the truth. The place is fantastic, a great deal and the fact that Jared is who he is made no difference in his decision to accept the offer.

Jared nods and keeps watching the show, smiles when Mel and Sue act up with the contestants.

"Jared, are you going to kick me out?" Jensen finally asks because he doesn't think so but who knows. He doesn't move away though, still pressed beside Jared.

Jared turns to him, eyes a little wet but surprised. "Do I have to?" he asks him.

It makes Jensen so sad that maybe that's exactly what Jared has had to do in the past. "Do you want to? I'm not going to tell you what to do," Jensen turns on his side and falls into that stare, that pretty face.

Jared takes a long, deep breath before tearing away from Jensen's gaze. "No," Jared yawns, "no, I don't want too. It's hard though, most of my life I've dealt with people who want to get to know me because of what happened. That's why," Jared bites at his bottom lip, eyes forward on the television screen, "haven't really been back. Don't think I can anyway," he wipes at his mouth, plucking at it nervously. "Jeff's really the only person I keep in contact with-"

Jensen reaches out and pulls Jared's hand from his mouth, holding it tightly. "Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me," Jensen insists. "I'm not here for that, I don't care about it. If you want to talk to me I'll listen but don't talk about it just because you think I want to hear or know about it." Jensen gives him the most sincere of smiles he hopes he can possibly convey. "I want to know you _now_ , not you then."

Jared looks at him like he doesn't understand, but it only takes a moment because the utter relief floods his expression and he smiles thankfully at him before he turns back just in time to catch bread week’s star baker.

Jensen lets him have a beat of silence.

"I do have one question though," Jensen pulls away and sits up in bed, looking at Jared who's just beautiful and completely vulnerable; ready to hear the heartbreaking type of request he's probably heard throughout the years.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"What the hell do you do for money? Are you rich?"

The beautiful bubble of genuine laughter that erupts from Jared's mouth is like music to his ears.

 

Jeff stops by more often and Jensen sincerely likes him.

The first time since their initial meeting was a little rough with Jeff cornering Jensen in the hall on his way to the bathroom.

"I need you to understand _if_ you're doing this for his money-"

"I'm not."

"Even worse, a fucking story-"

"No. Jeff-"

Jeff closes in and while they are more or less the same height Jensen feels a terrifying fear at the sheer intimidation of him. "I know you're from back home. I've seen you before so you know-"

Jensen raises his hands. "Stop, because I had no clue it was him when I answered the ad. Jared and I have already talked about it. Jeff, I swear it's not like that. I fucking swear."

Jeff doesn’t say anything, eyes him up and down before he gives him a brief nod. "Good," he gruffs out. "But if-"

"You won't," Jensen reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder in a sign of allegiance. "I swear, I don't care about that. I care about Jared, not that."

When they hear Jared's cry for some help with the food they break apart and head over to help him.

"Glad I don't have to break your bones," Jeff grins as he opens the door wide and calls out Jared's name in complete joy.

Jensen hangs back and is glad for it too.

 

Six months in Jensen has no idea if he's dating Jared or not. The night, talking about Jared's past in bed was a turning point. Jared seems more comfortable, touching him differently, more casually, more personally, every kind of way that sends the worst kind of mixed signals.

He doesn't bring anyone home, not that he did much before but it seems like Jared's making more of an effort to let Jensen knows where he is, what he's doing and who he's with. Jensen actually finds it completely adorable.

The night Jensen brings home a classmate, a beautiful redhead named Danni from art history, Jared stops talking to him for at least a day.

"You know she's _just_ a friend," Jensen walks over and pours milk into Jared's coco puffs, smirking when Jared looks at him with apologetic eyes. "And yeah, she's beautiful and smells like a dream-"

"How the hell do you know how she smells?" Jared demands and Jensen laughs closing the fridge door. "How close are you getting to her?"

Jensen makes his way over to the bar, taking a seat beside Jared and bumps at his shoulder. "Not as close as you think," Jensen smiles.

"I really like you, you know that right?" he asks.

Jensen nods because he really does.

And it's the first time he's actually said it out loud.

"I like you too," Jensen reaches over and scoops up some of Jared's coco puffs. "And, you're much better to look at," he confesses and bathes in Jared's encompassing laughter.

 

Ten months in and Jensen's had enough with the bouncing back and forth, the to and fro, are they, aren't they. They haven't even kissed, closest thing was when Jared leaned in and licked leftover chocolate mousse from Jensen's lip, which sent him reeling.

"Hmm, tastes better on you," Jared winks and yawns, stretching his arms up and tall over his head, his back curving deliciously as she arches into the yawn. Jared’s shirt pulls up and it's not the first time Jensen has seen the sharp cuts of Jared's well trained stomach, but after so many months of ambiguity it makes him feels things.

Things like annoyance and he's about to let Jared know it.

Jensen slaps Jared's stomach hard and it sends him cackling in laughter. _"Ow,"_ he wails and Jensen cracks up, so happy to have this kind of relationship, this kind of friendship and whatever else they may possibly have.

"Don't you try and flaunt that thing in front of me," Jensen yells at him, ducking his head into the freezer to cool off, hoping the flush of attraction is no longer painted across his neck and ears. "You better get your shit together and make a move because I'm not going to!" Jensen informs before he pulls his head out of the freezer and finds a shocked Jared blinking over at him. Jensen throws the door close and heads for his room. "I said what I said!" he adds just to drive it home and slams the door behind him.

 

It's about two weeks later when Jensen hears his bedroom door open. He's at his desk, typing up a philosophy paper he's kept putting off, cooling down from the almost comical old married couple kind of fight they just had over the electricity bill.

"You busy?" Jared pokes his head in.

Jensen pauses before he looks over and sees Jared grinning at him, "damn it," he mutters as he turns away, a smile breaking through is hard exterior, Jensen hates that he is so fucking adorable. "What do you want?" he coughs out, turning back to his studies.

Jared makes his way in and Jensen ignores him until he feels the heat of Jared's body right there, right beside him, it's intoxicating and he's forcing his eyes not to roll back into his head. Jared always smells so delicious.

"I hope I'm not interrupting am I?" Jared asks deep and gorgeous as he plants his hand on each side of Jensen's chair and swings him away from the desk in an impressive swoop.

Jensen hates that he wants to drop everything and let Jared do anything he wants. "Jare-" he starts but Jared stops him.

"Shut up," Jared commands and it's very strong, very dominate and it sends butterflies fluttering all over every single nerve in Jensen's body. Jared slides his hands up over his cheeks and cups Jensen's face, lifting it just slightly so they are looking into each others eyes. "If we're going to fight like a couple, we need to make up like a one," he runs the pads of his thumbs along Jensen’s cheek bones. "Is this what you want?" Jared asks as he straddles Jensen's lap and sinks down until he's seated just perfectly.

Jared kisses him, fully on the mouth, for the first time.

His lips are the softest; gentle in their touch; urgent in the pressure and as soon as Jensen feels the fell swipe of Jared's tongue on his bottom lip he gasps and breathes, pulling him in, allowing Jared in.

They kiss, gentle and tender, loving it so much that Jensen feels ready to crawl out of his skin as he wraps his arms around Jared's shoulders, feels the heat between their bodies; groans as Jared rolls his hips and Jensen literally swoons.

"Oh fuck," Jensen breaks away and slides his hands up to cup Jared's skull, curls his fingers around the softest locks and gives his hair a little tug which causes Jared's eyes to flutter closed for a pleasured moment. "You sure about this?" Jensen asks and Jared nods, his perfect nose rubbing so reverently against Jensen's he thinks he's melting. "About fucking time," Jensen growls and devours Jared's mouth, kissing like he's deprived and enjoying the way Jared lets him.

 

It's a almost a year when Jensen comes home to a shadowed apartment, candles flickering around, the whole living room dark and romantic. He finds Jared on the couch, no shirt, baggy pair of sweats on and tub of ice cream. Jensen grins and set his bags down and moves at him. "Welcome home, Sweetheart."

Jensen leans over, one knee in the slutty spread of Jared's thighs and he straddles the other side. "You look delicious," Jensen mumbles over Jared's mouth before he licks it open and kisses the air from Jared's lungs.

 

Jared doesn't talk about what happened to his family all those years ago and Jensen doesn't expect him too. Sometimes Jensen thinks he likes to hint at it, likes to see if Jensen takes the bait but he never does.

"What's going on?" Jensen asks one night they're lying on the couch watching The Fellowship of the Ring, every inch of him is pressed up against Jared. Jensen glances over his shoulder and looks at him curiously.

Jared's looking at the screen but not watching it the movie. He's got that far away look in his eyes and Jensen is pretty sure he knows why. The anniversary of the family fire is coming up. He's not going to bring it up. If Jared wants to talk about it, he'll let him initiate that conversation.

"It's the 10 year anniversary," Jared talks to no one really. He's just talking. Jensen begins to move away but Jared locks his arm around his waist and buries his face in Jensen's neck. "Will you go home with me?"

"Jared," he breathes and clutches at Jared's arms curls around his body. He can feel Jared's ragged, emotional breath on his neck. Jensen tries to keep his cool, it breaks his heart. This one is a big one. A major step.

He wants to meet him in the middle, because Jensen's pretty certain he's in this for the long haul, so he can't hold back. Jensen won't hold back.

Jared Padalecki is someone he can fall in love with.

"You wanna meet my mama?" Jensen asks carefully, maybe a little too hopeful. Jensen hasn't been able to shut up about Jared and his mother has been the willing ear he spills everything too. She's dying to meet the man he is today.

Jared stills, Jensen feels like he can't breathe, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah," Jared's voice breaks softly. "I'd really like that."

Jensen turns around in Jared's arms and presses his hand over a beating heart that feels so strong, despite the heartbreak. "You may not have a family anymore but I've got one and I was always taught to share," Jensen tells him.

Jared's eyes wash over with emotion. "Jen."

"I want to share with you."

 

Jared's been a bundle of nerves and emotion the whole day. Jensen's gone through an emotional roller coaster but he's shaking as he opens the door.

"Mama," he calls out as soon as the lazy door creaks open, "I have someone I want you to meet."


End file.
